Tricks (book)
Tricks follows the lives of five different teenagers with one thing in common, Las Vegas. Although each of their stories is unique, they all are forced to undergo the harsh life of an underaged prostitution. The novel follows their journey from their beginnings in the City of Sin, to their eventual departure and hope for a better life. Traffick is the second book of Tricks (book) Synopsis Eden Streit Eden is a 16 year old girl who grows up in a religious household. Her parents find out that she has been seeing a boy behind her parents' backs and they send her to Tears of Zion. Once there Eden trades sex with a worker named Jerome for good food, shampoo, and more little luxories. Together Eden and Jerome escape Tears of Zion and Eden dumps Jerome off at a gas station. She hides in a truck and a trucker finds her and drives her to Ely. Once there another trucker drives her to Vegas in exchange for oral sex. Once in Vegas Eden becomes a prostitute living on the street. At the end of the book Eden starts living in a group home and things start looking up for her. Seth Parnell Seth is a 17 year old boy who is a homosexual dating a man named Loren. When Loren moves Seth is heartbroken and goes off to a gay bar and meets Carl. Later Seth's dad kicks him out of his house and Seth moves with Carl to Vegas. Once there Seth is very lonely and one day while working out he meets Jarrod. He ends up having sex with Jarrod and it turns out that Carl used him as bait and Carl kicks Seth out. In the end Seth moves in with David a guy he met on a website still staying in Vegas. Whitney Lang Whitney is a 15 year old girl who lives in her sister Kyra's shadow. After losing her virginity to Lucas and him breaking up with her at a party she meets Bryn at the mall who keeps his eyes on her. Later Whitney runs away with Bryn to Vegas where he gets her addicted to drugs. He also makes her prostitute herself and cheats regularly. At the end of the book Whitney is in the hospital and Kyra is mad that she is stealing all of the attention. Cody Bennet Cody is the main protagonist and he lives with his mother, brother, and step father Jack in Vegas. Jack dies from cancer and Cody has to pay the bills so he turns to online gambling. He also is dating Ronnie a girl he believes he loves. In desperate need of money Cody starts prostituting himself and when Misty a fellow prostitute's boyfriend Chris catches the two of them with a client he gets furious and almost kills Cody. At the end of the book Cody's mom comes to the hospital and comforts her son who is still in a coma from Cody. Ginger Ginger is a 16 year old girl who dealt with rape from an early age thanks to her mother's boyfriend. She lives with her five siblings, grandmother, and her mother Iris. She feels like Iris is a terrible mother for prostituting herself and her grandmother Grams and her are the only real motherly figures in her siblings' lives. When her brother Sandy gets run over by a motorcycle he is put into intensive care at a hospital. One day while Grams is at the hospital, Iris is at "work" and her other siblings are at school Ginger comes home and gets raped by one of her mother's boyfriends again and this time it's the last straw. Ginger packs up her things, steals $400 from Iris, and leaves with her best friend Alex to Vegas. Once there they stay with Alex's aunt Lydia who puts them in the stripping business. Alex starts prostituting on the side to get some extra cash so they can get their own place. They end up getting their own place where Ginger meets Whitney. Ginger saves Whitney's life by getting her out of a chokehold that one of Whitney's clients put her into. At the end of the book a police officer finds Alex and Ginger and Ginger goes back home where Iris is dying of a STD and Alex gets placed into a home for pregnant teens.